Through the Looking Glasses
by Bojack727
Summary: Yomi gets fed up with Tomo and let's her have it one night. But the confrontation  and Tomo's confession  leads the two girls to realize how they really feel about each other. Contains Yuri and some adult content, plus features Yomi as the "Dom"!


Ever since I became a fan of this hilarious and inspired series, one of the things that really impressed me were the various character relationships sprinkled throughout it. In particular, the intriguing love-hate relationship that Tomo and Yomi seem to have.

That being said, this story will feature some obvious yuri (girl/girl) content between Tomo and Yomi. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this little story. And as always, reviews and comments are appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**AZUMANGA DAIOH**

**Tomo & Yomi:**  
**_"_**_**Through the Looking Glass(es)"**_

**.o.o.o.**

To say that things had gone badly was a bit of an understatement...

Like always, Tomo had dropped by Yomi's house at night to hang out. She let herself in through the window and plopped down on the bed while the other girl worked on her homework. This was all pretty routine though... for the most part. The night culminated in a confrontation between the two of them after Tomo pushed Yomi too far...

Yomi had heard the familiar tapping at her bedroom window about a quarter past nine. She knew full well that it was only Tomo, so she simply gave a nod and continued working at her desk as her friend slid the window open and entered. Also like usual, Tomo had situated herself nearby on Yomi's bed and attempted to engage the other girl in small talk, knowing full well that she was busy studying.

Most parents would probably find the idea of someone climbing into their daughter's bedroom at night odd, but then this was Tomo... So it was pretty much par for the course. These nocturnal visits where such a regular event that no one ever really paid any mind to them… So it was never all that shocking to stumble upon the young Takino girl in the house at some point during the course of the day.

However, things went down differently that night...

This had become clear when Yomi tackled Tomo... with a good deal more force then usual! This resulted in a spastic struggle breaking out between them. However, unlike in the past, where Yomi would simply just pull on Tomo's cheeks or hit her with a book, this time was different... The taller, bespectacled girl rose to her feet and dove into the shorter girl with roughly the same force of an Offensive Tackle.

This resulted in the two of them sliding across the bed as they struggled with each other. Both girls clenched their teeth while latching onto one another. In all the chaos, Yomi's green pajama top was torn and left hanging off her shoulder. Yomi dug her fingers into the fabric of Tomo's white and red pajamas- sending a button flying off.

As both Tomo and Yomi struggled for an upper hand, it became clear to the smaller girl that her friend was seriously pissed this time and might actually really want to hurt her! The crazed look on her face didn't help either...

Clearly Tomo had said something to make her mad- _well, madder than usual_... But in the all the chaos, she could no longer remember what exactly she'd said to her. Still, it must have been something big to get her so riled up. Perhaps she'd come at a bad time, perhaps she'd hit a nerve, or perhaps it was just a case of one too many jokes about her weight...

What mattered now was keeping the pissed-off brunet from killing her!

They eventually rolled off of the bed with a loud thud, but Yomi continued her attack against her antagonizing friend. She dove onto Tomo and tried to wrap her arms and legs around her. It took all of Tomo's strength to eventually squirm free from the vice-like grip of the other girl. Still, even as she broke loose, the taller girl had managed to get a hold of her legs- causing Tomo to almost lose her pajama pants during her escape.

Eventually, the two found themselves sitting across from each other. Yomi was back against the wall in the gap between her bed and desk (with the knocked over waste basket beside her), while Tomo steadied herself by holding onto a bedpost at the far end.

Their pajamas were battered and hanging off them. Their hair was messed up and their cheeks flushed. Yomi's glasses hung off her nose at a crooked angle while Tomo's short hair had gotten frizzy from all their friction. One of Yomi's bra straps was visible and a bit of the front of Tomo's was showing because of the aforementioned missing button.

Yomi growled and straightened out her glasses. "Goddammit Tomo!" She snapped, glaring at the disheveled girl across from her. "I don't even know why I even hang out with you at all... you're such a huge pain!" She added bluntly, wondering out loud why she even bothered with the other girl. "I'm sick of your constant crap- just get out and don't ever come back!"

For the sake of diplomacy, Tomo tried to play it off. "Come on, just calm down and be reasonable." She began. "We've been best friends for almost ten years." She added calmly, giving the other girl what she felt was a reassuring smile in the process.

Yomi only looked at her with a cold, dispassionate gaze for a moment. Tomo had seen a lot of looks from the girl over the years, but never one quite like the one she was currently giving her. "That's part of the problem," She snapped. "...You always like to go on about how we've been such good friend all these years- but the only thing I can remember is all the bullshit you've put me through!"

"The way I see it- you must have a pretty messed up view of what a friend is supposed to be... all you've ever done was pick on me and take advantage of me." She continued. "I don't know about you, but that really doesn't sound like any sort of real friendship to me." She continued. "And right now, I've got more important things to worry about then you- so get the hell out!" She finished with a devastating finality in her voice.

What Yomi wasn't expecting was the sudden hurt expression that graced Tomo's face. The dark-haired girl's head drooped down suddenly, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The brown-haired girl looked on as her possibly ex-friend refused to make eye-contact. "Okay Yomi... I'll go..." She replied timidly- shocking Yomi.

The girl who never seemed to run out of energy now seemed to have hardly any at the moment. "I understand why you're upset. I've been pretty terrible to you... and I don't really have any excuse for it." She offered. "But I _do_ like you... and in spite how I've treated you, I honestly thought of you as my best friend."

Tomo continued. "The reason why I'm always saying stuff or doing things to you is because..." She paused momentarily, having trouble with the words. "...It's because I'm jealous of you!" She finally blurted out, blushing slightly at the sudden announcement.

Yomi recoiled in amazement at the declaration. "WHAT?" She cried out, half expecting to hear lightning strike in the distance. "Are you serious? Why the heck would you be jealous of me?" She asked.

Tomo's blush darkened at the question...

Countless memories passes through the shorter girl's head- like how she was always failing while Yomi was always doing well, or how Yomi would receive praise while she was scolded by the teachers... Then of course, there was the fact that Tomo only had to look at her friend's tall curvy figure to see what a little runt she was by comparison...

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked gravely. "You're smart; you're athletic and have a good figure... You get good grades and people like you." She explained. "I'm perfectly aware of how I come across to others... but you see, if I wasn't constantly acting out or saying something stupid, then no one would ever even notice me..."

Tomo shook her head and continued. "I may not be very smart... or any good at figuring things out... but even I know that there's nothing all that special about me." She added bitterly. "I act out, because otherwise- it would be like I didn't even exist." She continued, looking away from the other girl.

"You're right about me though... when I stop and think about, I've just been a bother to you all this time..." Tomo admitted in a pained voice. "I- I'm sorry... I'll leave you alone now." She added and rose to her feet, heading for the window when she felt something latch onto her wrist. She turned around to see Yomi holding onto her with an odd expression on her face.

If one person could read Tomo, it was Yomi. She knew the smart girl would pick up on the hurt expression on her face. "Tomo..." She began.

"Cut it out, you already told me you don't want to see me ever again- I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" She snapped at her in a bitter tone- trying to pull loose. She just wanted to get as far away from Yomi as possible... she was afraid that she might actually loose it pretty soon, and she didn't want to be around Yomi when it happened.

Tomo didn't have time to say anything else before Yomi narrowed her eyes and pulled her back towards her. Tomo stumbled into the tall girl, only to have Yomi put her arms around her. With Tomo now trapped in her arms, Yomi continued. "All this time... I never would have guessed that anything fazed you." She remarked. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you..."

Tomo blushed at her words- though Yomi just continued to hold her against her like she was a big stuffed animal. Even though her statement was worded like just another one of her backhanded remarks- it was different this time... Yomi's tone was soft and almost comforting. "Of course things effect me..." Tomo replied, blushing cutely. "I'm just a human being after all." She added.

Yomi continued to hold Tomo's slender figure against her. At the moment, Tomo lacked the strength or will power to break out of her friend's hold... especially when Yomi rested her chin on the crux of her neck, nuzzling softly against her. The wildcat girl felt a sudden chill run through as her face became redder.

"You've got no sense at all... good thing you've got me as your best friend." Yomi murmured softly as she cuddled her friend.

"Yeah, er...Thanks." Tomo muttered softly. She never would have guessed how nice it could be to just be held by someone... Of course, she was pretty sure that there had always been a part of her that wanted to be close to Yomi- wanting to know the comforting embrace she was currently experiencing.

Tomo turned around- while remaining in her friends embrace. She looked up at Yomi as she placed her hands on her hips. Tomo looked at her, taking in her friend's features. She sighed, noting how pretty she was- but this time, it wasn't out of jealousy, but rather out of a sense of admiration. "You're so pretty Yomi..."

Tomo was mortified as she realized what she'd done- blurting the words out loud. Yomi just calmly looked at her and smiled. The brown-haired, glasses-wearing girl blushed as she regarded Tomo... her cute face, bright eyes, and wavy dark hair. Yes, when she thought about it, there was something very soft and cute about Tomo. "You're really cute, do you know that?" She asked the other girl impulsively in a soft voice.

Tomo was at a loss... She had no idea what to say or do in response to her friends actions. She was even more surprised when Yomi grew tired of the apparent stupor that she was in and took the initiative. Yomi closed the gap between the two of them- so close that the tips of their noses were now touching!

Yomi brushed her lips against Tomo's- making her friend jump slightly. Tomo quickly calmed down as she became accustomed to the decidedly pleasant sensation of Yomi's sweet lips on hers. With one hand cupping her cheek and the other on her hip, the taller girl deepened the kiss- smiling inwardly as a cute little moan escaped Tomo's mouth.

Tomo's head was spinning- She never would have imagined that she'd end up in a situation like this... not that she minded, it felt rather nice. Yomi seemed to be pretty good at it, so she didn't mind allowing her friend to take the lead in this case- something that she figured must have pleased her to no end. Tomo soon felt herself being nudged towards the bed...

Yomi pushed Tomo onto her bed, then climbed up. Tomo glanced up to see Yomi hovering over her. She looked down at her friend, noting how her cleavage was now visible through the rift in her top. Yomi flashed a devious grin as Tomo blushed and glanced to the side.

Tomo's face felt like it was burning. "Aw man... Come on, you're making me blush..." She admitted with some difficulty. "Not all of us are blessed with a nice _Hawaiian_ figure like yours... or an _American _one like Sakaki." She continued, an adorable pout gracing her features as she spoke.

Yomi just chuckled softly as she looked at her. "Well, it's just like what that crazy Osaka said- _'Ain't nuthin' wrong with bein' Japanese'._" She offered (in a terrible impression of Osaka) before a making a cat-like smile.

Tomo let out a yelp when the other girl reached down and cupped her smallish breast- giving it a squeeze through the fabric of her top. After a moment, the dark-haired girl grinned. Tomo promptly reached up and gave Yomi's round breast a grope through her pajamas. The brunet gasped at the contact while her face reddened.

However... Tomo gulped when she looked at her friend. The light had caught her glasses in just such a way that her eyes where not visible… what was visible, was the slightly unnerving Cheshire Cat grin that Yomi was giving her from above. Yomi straddled Tomo's waste- effectively trapping her in one quick motion. Without a word, Yomi reached down yanked the other girl's top up over her head!

Tomo's face went beet red as the other girl looked down at her with an particularly intense gaze she usually reserved for her homework or when she was enjoying a good meal. Tomo was only just over five feet tall, with a slender figure- graced with soft subtle curves. Her breasts were pretty modest, but they had a nice shape and roundness that suited her. Tomo felt herself heating up under Yomi's gaze, but made no effort to resist.

"I'm curious about something…" Yomi muttered. The girl almost jumped when Yomi gripped the hem of her pajama pants. Tomo was about to protest, but Yomi silenced her with a quick kiss. "Hush, you owe me…" She said softly with a smile.

After she cast the pajama pants aside, along with the top, she smiled, noting the white bra and panties she was wearing. "I thought so… Even _little Tomo_ makes sure to wear a 'matching set'." She remarked, noting her slender legs and tapered hips.

Tomo merely lay there, at the mercy of the other girl. She had no idea how things had gotten to this point. Still, despite the embarrassing nature of the situation, she found herself blushing under the appreciative gaze of Yomi. "You're such a perv..." Tomo remarked, glancing off to the side.

Yomi smirked and pushed her glasses back, feigning arrogance. "Well, I suppose I'll have to do something to help you feel more comfortable then won't I?" She announced in a haughty tone and jumped back onto her feet. Tomo sat up in time to look on in shock as the other girl began unbuttoning her pajama top. "H-hey, w-what are you doing?"

The glasses-wearing girl merely smiled at her and continued unfastening the buttons. "Oh, just evening things out a bit." She replied. The top soon parted in the front and was cast aside. Yomi smiled confidently (knowing the other girl was watching) and reached down to grab the hem of her pants- slipping them off and kicking them aside.

Tomo found herself at a loss as she looked at Yomi- standing before her with her hands on her hips, dressed only in her matching bra and panties. Her figure was pretty much as Tomo remembered- her long legs were toned with a bit of width in her hips and a nicely rounded bottom. Her stomach was flat and her breasts were full and round, with the bra helping to further enhance them.

"Wow..." Tomo murmured dreamily as she gazed at her friend.

Yomi smiled as she climbed back onto the bed. The taller girl sat herself across from Tomo- both of them sitting on top of the sheets. Yomi played it cool as she reached out and cupped Tomo's cheek. caressing it softly as she leaned in to kiss her. Tomo responded by returning the kiss.

Tomo felt Yomi's tongue pressing against her lips and quickly yielded to her advances. She gasped as the other girl's tongue delved into her mouth. Tomo moaned into the other girl's mouth as her tongue mingled with hers. After a while, Yomi grew bold and slid a hand up to cup one of the other girl's breasts. Tomo yelped and pulled back, causing Yomi to topple forward into her.

The brunet looked down at her friend and sighed- adjusting her glasses again (mainly out of habit). "Seriously Tomo, we need to get you more comfortable with your own body." She silenced her friend with a quick kiss. "Just chill out... just leave things to me." She instructed her with a slightly unnerving smile.

Tomo glared up at Yomi for a moment. "Easy for you to say!" She began. "It's because I'm with you... that's why I'm so frigging nervous..." She admitted. "Though I'm really hoping for some action right now, so I don't want to spoil the mood."

"_Action_...? Spffffff! Yeah, right!" Yomi replied with chuckle. "You sound like a guy right now- _and_ a perv." Yomi then became silent. "...You do trust me, don't you?" She asked her with a small smile.

Tomo nodded and allowed Yomi to continue. "It's pretty late... You'd better spend the night." Yomi reasoned with a smile. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, so we can stay up late tonight and just sleep in the morning."

Tomo blushed. "You really are are a perv..." She replied. "And besides... What about your homework?" She asked as Yomi fiddled with her bra.

"Don't worry... I'm more interested in _you_ right now." Yomi replied as she undid the bra and slipped it off of her. Tomo wanted to cover herself up, but she realized that she no longer had the will to resist Yomi.

Again, Yomi marveled at her friend's cuteness...

Tomo's breasts were fairly small, but they still had a nice roundness to them. The flesh felt soft in Yomi's hands as she cupped them. Yomi felt herself blushing again and decided to move into the next 'phase'. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and cast it aside. "There, now we're even... _for the moment_." she said, speaking the latter part in a sly tone.

Tomo felt her whole body become warm as she looked at her friend. Yomi's round breasts were larger and fuller- with a nice shape and curve to them. Overall, they suited her tall curvy figure nicely. "Yomi... is it, er, okay if I touch them?" Tomo asked her friend nervously. She simply nodded and watched as the other girl reached out and cupped her breast experimentally.

The short-haired teen marveled at the softness of the flesh in her hand as the two of them blushed. Yomi chewed her lip as Tomo continued like this for a little while. After a few more secants, Tomo glanced up to meet the piercing gaze of the other girl. "I want to see all of you." Yomi spoke in a low, almost commanding tone.

Tomo nodded nervously and leaned back on her elbows. Yomi gave her a warm smile as she gripped the sides of her panties... A moment passed between them before she slipped them off. Tomo lifted her legs up as the remaining garment was cast off. Part of Yomi's continued to tell her that this whole venture was total madness. However, a different (and much more impulsive) part found the entire ordeal very enjoyable.

She sighed as she looked down at her longtime friend, now lying before her. Yomi licked her lips tentatively as she ran her hand up along Tomo's inner thigh. Tomo hissed slight and Yomi paused. "Are you still nervous... Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's alright... you can continue..." Tomo replied in a shy voice.

The brunet smiled down at her. "I won't force you to do anything... I just want us to get closer." Yomi began, blushing as she spoke. "Do you... want to see _me?_" After a moment, the other girl smiled and nodded.

Still blushing, Yomi leaned back- while sitting across from Tomo- and removed her underwear. With that finished, she sat up so that the other girl to see her. Tomo's face turned even redder as she looked at the other girl. "...It's different from mine." She began. Yomi yelped faintly as Tomo touched her...

Yomi quickly smiled at her friend and reached out to cup her cheek. "Don't worry, we've got the whole night ahead of us..." The two girls blushed as they leaned in to share another kiss.

**(- THE END -)**

**

* * *

**The original version of this story was much more explicit. While there wasn't really anything all that offensive or vulgar in the original, I decided to make this clean(er) version. I'll either post the uncut version on another site or simply post an R-rated version here. Also, I personally think that Yomi would be the dominant partner in the relationship. And as always, it would mean a lot to me if you guys could leave some reviews to let me know what you thought about this. Thanks again...

_-Bojack727_**  
**


End file.
